Supernatural
by Jigokuno
Summary: There souls are entwined,They live to love, three beasts, one soulmate, and one death...KaiXOC! R&R... chap 3 up!
1. prolouge

**Title: Supernatural**

**Authoress: **๑**Jigokuno**๑

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Wow! I'm being really selfish and creating new stories when I really should finish my the others! I'm sorry but I really do hope you like this one! Hehe...**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Prologue...

I'm fifteen years old I thought life would be easy for me at this age, was I wrong? it happened a couple of days ago, It was a normal day well what do you expect actually from a small area of the country, New Cape Cod that's where I lived, a typical name for such a small yet beautiful little town.

Everyone knew each other, it was that small, I didn't mind I liked places that were small, My mother and I moved to my grandmothers house months back my fathers mother, because she was living alone and she was at a age where she was going to die. It wasn't that Cape Cod wasn't beautiful with there small cottages and white pitched fences, it was just that I preferred being back home again to my friends...where I belonged. was I being selfish?

Where was I right, I wasn't surprised that night when I heard my mother and grandmother arguing, they didn't agree on a lot of things but I knew deep inside they loved each other for personal reasons,but that night that was the worst I heard, which frightened me. There was also a secrecy in my family that bothered me a lot. The days I spent in the large house up in the corner of Cape Cod that overlooked the ocean, I have never spent a single minute with my grandmother, She wasn't a horrible being...I just didn't feel comfortable with the way she stared at me, like she was searching for more answers by staring at me with her doe like black eyes, just the way my mothers were.

I thought it would be nice to enjoy a walk outside, the argument was getting worse by the minute, I didn't exactly wanted to tell them, so I pulled my jacket on and left, we lived on the outskirts of a forest if we went through it we would find lakes and several fishing areas, and bridges. It was also a shortcut to get to school as well, but not a lot of people knew that. Even though it was night already, I decided to take a stroll in the forest I always felt calm here when I needed to think or take a breath. It relieved me a lot after the constant bickering.

But for that day I didn't expect anything to happen, I didn't exactly have a great day at school my family members were arguing which also didn't help my mood, I mean it was weird enough it happened to be a day where I was restless, the amount of times I walked by the forest or walked into it, nothing ever happened. But why that day?

I was so far into the forest I think I got lost, like an idiot I continued to go straight when I could have turned right or left, I didn't have a compass no, but I knew half of the areas in the forest like the back of my hand, but for tonight it wasn't good enough. I could have turned back but I didn't because I was at an age where curiosity grew...I'm sure many would agree.

I could barely see my hands or feet now, the sweater I was wearing wasn't warm enough, it was cold. It was getting harder to breathe. I was sweating with the lack of running and walking. To be frank I was so deep that I managed to find myself near a creak, a part where yellow tapes were covered around. Something must have happened, my foot made loud crunches or cracks as I stepped on the branches. As I came closer I could see the water reflected the image of a half crescent moon which didn't illuminate as much because the trees were covering it mostly. You could hardly hear a soul besides me, there should have been animals.

But the only sound that I heard the most was my breathing, loud raspy breathing the water made a few ripples, there was no birds and there was no other humans. I was alone in the darkness...if only I didn't walk into the forest I wouldn't have regretted anything...there should have been a roadside across the other side of the forest, why couldn't I get to it? It was so late..

But my eyes just widened in surprise...my heart beat grew louder it thumped across my chest, It was dark but not that dark to see a body floating across the creak, I thought my eyes were deceiving me but I guess they weren't...there was no one to help the person floating. I wish I never slid down the side of the small hill and tried to save him myself, I always did that to myself, going to do something I regretted later. But this time I made the worst decision...trying to catch the floating body that was edging towards a tiny hole in the mouth of the creak, I reached my hands out to try catch it or grab something, I could see the pale hands, so white it was like a ghost...

The head was bent down but you could see the dark hair...why didn't I bring my cellphone? Was my brain overloaded or something? The more I tried to grab it I would slip further into the water, to think that my last final reach I would drop headfirst into the creak, all you could hear was the sound of the water clashing with my body, so cold....I felt the water up my nose and in my ears...I couldn't swim.

Afraid to even move, I tried hard to keep my head up, it wasn't working. I kept thrashing the water as I tried to pull me down, I thought I could grab the body just in time now, but when I forced myself to turn around the floating body was gone...my eyes were deceiving me...or where they?

Because the next thing I knew, my legs became numb, and I was pulled into the darkened depth of the water as if someone was tugging my legs hard. I couldn't scream....no one would hear me if I tried, but I knew my tears flowed down freely. Oh how I wished I stayed home, and took care of myself more. The more I tried to get up of the water I couldn't...

So I took my last breath, and drowned...slowly...painfully...as the water pressed hard against my lungs...I choked hard, which didn't help, I fell further into the water I could now see the water clearly it wasn't as dark inside the water as it was outside...I could see the moon now...it was so hard to breathe...I struggled more and more the weight of my clothes made it harder to move, it made me sink more...I was holding my breath for so long I don't even know when I let myself breathe...I saw the bubbles fleeting towards the sky...

My whole life flashed before me...would I hear my mother's voice again? And my grandmother would I ever get a chance to speak to her? Would it be all over now? my life...my dreams...Would I ever see anyone every again? And with my last cry....I blacked out...

_**Ezra Seyzer – Calibri, 15 years old, born march 25th 1993, Died march 15th 2009. Day of death – Her brothers birthday...**_

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Whoop! I know I shouldn't' be writing a new story but I wanted to know how you would react with this first prologue ha ha...I hope it made you interested...but yeah this story wont be that long I always say this I know but i'm trying to finish of my new other ones anyway...hopefully fingers crossed!! I will indeed finish of at least one by this week! But please please do keep reading!**

**And review and tell me how it was! It would be much appreciated.!**

**Thank you!**

**X chibi X**


	2. At the beginning

**Title: Supernatural**

**Authoress: **๑**Jigokuno**๑

**Rating: M**

**Story : When Two souls entwine, a beast and a human. Will they last forever or suffer, they live to love, ****But would Kai tell her what he is? or what he has become? and why he craves blood? **

**A/N: Wow! I'm being really selfish and creating new stories when I really should finish my the others! I'm sorry but I really do hope you like this one! Hehe...**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

_Her kindness was overwhelming...it brings warmth to my lips again...she wanted to help even though she was afraid...she hasn't changed...and i'm thankful...It's been so long..._

_»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»_

"Hey earth to Ezra! You in there or what?" said the girl her voice full of worries.

Ezra lifted her head up to see, her best friend standing with a pretty frown placed on her lovely pink lips, her curly golden brown hair slapping her face as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Giselle I wasn't' paying attention what is it?" Ezra replied back quietly. Giselle looked at her best friend closely thinking something was wrong. But then again Ezra was always quiet what was the difference.

"You know you can tell me anything yeah? What happened? Is it your grandmother again?" Giselle stared at the girl, who shook her head at her and smiled back.

"Giselle your lesson is about to start, I need to head out to the library to do some research. And please this time don't try to burn the teacher ok? In fact give me the lighter I don't trust you with it." Ezra giggled at the older teen who gave her a very sour look before handing the lighter to her.

"You know Bryan did the same last week, you both are so alike, anyway I'll try not to do anything that will disappoint you my lady! Right I'll be off! See you at lunch!" Giselle hugged her friend before she left, Giselle glanced back a few times just to make sure her friend was ok, when she was satisfied she exited.

Ezra stared at her biology book, and simply lost focus, she did however notice her friends glances, she sighed and shut her book and stared at the window, her mind wandered far back the day she drowned.

How can I tell Giselle that everything is fine? Clearly it isn't! Why am I like this? But how can I explain to them what happened that day? No one would believe me...

my last vision before I blacked out was the moon, how bright it shone when I was deep under the water,It was so hard to breathe I felt suffocated, at first I didn't feel the hands or the stiff body holding on to me, I was in and out of consciousness. I felt the strong hands struggle with me and my dead weight. I wanted to say something but my chest hurt so I gave up.

I didn't know who saved me. It was so dark I think my eyes were closed, but I heard the soft murmuring...the voice was deep and soothing. I didn't understand what they said but guessing from the tone I knew it was a man. Whoever it was I was thankful I was alive...

but the water filled in my chest was making it harder to breathe, I think the man knew something was wrong with me, but it just surprised me even more when I felt warm lips against mine...yes in any normal circumstances I would be shy as hell, and stop but the kiss felt hotter on my lips. I could feel the cold breath in my mouth...I felt his strong hands pumping my chest hard...in the final pump I finally coughed enough water that filled my lungs, but I blacked out again.

When I actually came to, I noticed that I wasn't in the forest anymore...I was back home. I was still drenched the clothes hung on to me limply...I felt so troubled, I didn't know who brought me back or who saved and how the hell he knew where I lived? It frightened me even more than I wanted, I felt something in my hand I slowly opened my fists to see it was a chalcedony piece of stone? I remembered someone saying something about how this beautiful stone is believed to banish fear, hysteria, depression, mental illness and sadness. Chalcedony reduces fever. Wearing chalcedony is believed to be excellent for eyes, its also used for protection.

Someone must have dropped it? Or that person whoever it was, everything seemed to go well, I reached my house to see both my grandmother and my mother, with two policemen in the house. Who would have thought it would be me that ended up lost and drowning. My mother came barreling towards me and clung to me crying. I didn't know how to respond but all I knew was I was alive someone heard my final wish...

and it was a long night before I finally got to sleep, I had to answer questions for the police as to where I was? And what happened? During this interview I knew grandmother looked at me with a suspicious glance? Could she have known that I was lying? I've never lied before. But all I knew was not to mention the drowning...

There was hardly anyone near the corner of this library, it was so quiet, my music played softly around my ears. I couldn't hear a soul, I should get up and go since my lesson would start in 20 min.

(THUD)

"What the hell was that?" I heard myself saying. my voice was strained, but I couldn't help jump. The fear was replaced by curiosity the next second once again.

I was sure I heard the sound from the left corner, who would have thought the library was this big? I was so busy trying to do biology that I didn't notice at all. The pathway was suddenly dark, but it was a sunny day? I could feel myself starting to sweat I have this feeling that something bad will happen today.

"Is anyone here? Hello?" my voice was so quiet I could barely hear myself!, but what can I do if I'm literally scared to death. There was no answer from this path. I felt the hair rise on my arms already.

I was about to go until I tripped over, a book which was right in front of me, knocking me off my balance, rubbing off the dust as quick as possible I got up, I lifted the heavy book in my arms and sighed, the sound was a book falling how ironic and stupid. I finally felt myself breathe it felt like I was holding it in for so long. The book didn't have a title what so ever, I flipped it around so many times, and there was nothing on it. Not even dust. I felt as though I should take it home, there was something about it, it was locked so I couldn't open it.

"Is anyone in here!" a loud voice shouted out. I felt myself jump again I swear I would one day become so paranoid I will go crazy.

"Yes I am!" I replied. And grabbing the book I left to my seat once again, gathering my things I walked back to the front and saw Mr. Dickinson standing there, the man was getting older by the minute, but he had a friendly smile on his face.

"Ah you must be?" he said with his usual cheery voice.

"Ezra Seyzer-Calibri, 9th grade freshman. Class teacher Mr. Kinomiya" I stated, which was pretty foolish of me since he knew exactly who I was and what I did.

"Ah the younger Calibri, I see." He smiled again and I returned it and sighed.

Younger Calibri, yet again I am mentioned as her younger sister. Maya Calibri, 16 years old a year older than me, while she has soft hazelnut brown shoulder length hair, her eyes are the best feature she has its a weird green color well I call it peridot. She was a good 3 inches taller than me, and of course very fit. She in fact inherited my fathers handsome looks, Maya is my half sibling, my mother married my dad when she was 16, so I was born a couple of months after they got married, however my dad was a player, he didn't know that he already had a daughter by his ex- girlfriend, my parents they lived a few good years together until his father decided to get them separated after hearing about Maya, my mother didn't refuse she agreed it was the best, Which isn't so bad considering she is quite happy now.

While Maya was living in luxury, with her complete family, my mother and me suffered financially but we got through it, a few years later when I was about 9 my mother met a very nice man, Blake Hiwatari, he soon became my step-dad, that's when he came in my step brother, cold, ruthless and a horrible attitude to match it. I was so scared to even go near him he was in 7th grade already, but he was so tall, a few times he scolded me, but eventually I grew closer to him...little by little...and it warmed my heart...

Who would have known that Blake had cancer, it was so bad that he soon died in his sleep, I watched the boy wither away in his sadness...I couldn't help him...my heart ached for him so much, and yet he never showed his emotion how strong he was, how pitiful he looked that day, how unearthly he had been acting, it wasn't until he was 15 and I was 12 that he left and never came back...

we knew he was dead, there was no body there was no proof he was alive, how shattered my mother had been losing two people, how broken I felt when he didn't return. But I don't dwell in sadness anymore I want to be like him strong, kind and observant. But here I was shadowed by my sister, and living in fear.

"I'm sorry sir I'll be going to my class now." I replied back and nodded by goodbyes.

"Be careful Ezra make sure your with your cousin at all times." He watched me go, I didn't know whether to be surprised or laugh out loud. Could this day could get weirder?

_»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»_

well that was a fun lesson, I don't like being here in this high school, joining in this high school made me so unsociable. I am a very quiet person, I barely speak high, I rarely even talk to anyone. But I couldn't help it, it was hard adjusting there were more preppy people than I hoped for.

Once again I was at the corner seat, where I belonged and I felt safer. The teacher was talking constantly about something I didn't even understand I was so lost now that I had to retrace back in my book what the hell he was talking about.

"Ezra would you care to explain what I just said now?" Mr. Kinomiya grinned, he knew I was spacing out.

"I don't know sorry." I said bluntly, I watched the spark in his eyes was he thinking he could embarrass me just like that? Wasn't he wrong? I may be quiet but I could reply back sharply if I didn't understand anything I would say it.

But I couldn't help blushing I was so off guard today I don't even remember what day it was. I was busy thinking what a boring lesson today was and why in gods name was I in this class? I hardly can catch up to them. I was put into this sophomore class because I was good at biology back at my old school that was! Now I hardly get enough time to think cause the teacher speaks to much, and its harder to take in.

"Then Maya would you like to tell me what this diagram is saying?" Mr. Kinomiya went to my sister who I knew would say the right answer correctly.

The only thing common with us two siblings, is the fact were very quiet, in fact she's popular being non-talkative while me on the other hand is not and has been outcast like many other nerds. But Maya on the other hand knew what we were doing and replied back intelligently, I could see peoples eyes turn back to me and see the pity in them. They should know i'm just a newbie It was just luck I was placed in the same class as her. Maya wasn't mean, she was very nice sometimes I think shes the good girl and i'm the bad. The more I look at her the more I see my father, was he also like her in classes? Would she smile and joke about with her peers? Or was he like me quiet, shy and obedient when needed to be. Will I ever know?

The day passes on very slowly, I managed to at least get some notes down before I could out, but I also made myself bump into Brooklyn, Maya's current boyfriend, a senior he was nice when he wants to be but out of all the days he decided to be a bit more angrier than I expected.

"Watch where you going Calibri!" he growled. I noticed the anger in his eyes, when he was walking up towards Maya I knew something was wrong. Btu she didn't seemed fazed by it.

Like every other student, gathered slowly watching the two, it was mostly girls, and a few boys but I could see the interest in there eyes, I could feel there excitement, they wanted to know what will happen now? Will they break up? Or will they slap one another? A typical kind of reaction and hope for those who want to gossip. Brooklyn was known to be the best looking boy in the school. But there were others, yes, but only a few compared themselves to be like him. I guess it was Maya's eyes that Brooklyn seemed entranced by, that made him ask her out. Being in Bakuten high meant you have to know every gossip, you also had to contribute. In a matter of days I had known about both of them, and how long they have been going out.

But there argument, was so heated up that Mr. Kinomiya had to make the students leave, I was busy looking for my eraser, and packing my bag, that I was behind listening in kind of, a girl was kind enough to help out.

"Maya how many times have I told you that I am not going out with her! I've been with you all this time, I belong to you!" Brooklyn screamed angrily. I watched my sisters reaction to this.

"You actually believe we were together? When you clearly went to her house the other day." Maya stared hard at Brooklyn who seemed to be turning a shade of red.

"Listen we didn't do anything! Look we've been dating since you were in 8th grade why would I cheat on you?" he looked so guilty, I watched this fight I wonder if I will ever have someone I like?

"Brooklyn." Maya sighed.

"please." He replied back. I watched the anger go away from his eyes and returning back to its original sapphire color. Maya I noticed struggled saying the next few words.

"Lets separate, I think its time we moved on!" she replied. And I watched her eyes turn cloudy, she really liked him. And it was bad enough I was listening in.

she always put on a brave front in front of me, I don't know whether it was to show off or just clearly mark her Territory, but today I was watching her crumble, like I watched my mother when Blake died. I may be only 15 with no experience but I knew that deep down she really loved him, and as for Brooklyn I think he was more shocked, than guilty.

"Excuse me could I get through please?" I spoke softly. They both looked taken aback like I wasn't here or something or wondering who I was.

"here sorry." Brooklyn stared at me blinking rapidly and moved out the way. Maya did the same I saw her eyes turn hard once more.

"Ezra, I want you to be careful today!" Mr. Kinomiya repeated, as I was about to leave the classroom, and I turned back startled.

"Oh..ok." I breathed, Maya by now I knew was watching me Brooklyn followed her gaze. I left the classroom not knowing what they said afterward, I just didn't want all the people to stare at me again I get it enough.

Was there something everyone knew that I didn't? What was going to happen? I was by the door waiting for Giselle to come and my cousin Bryan, my dad's side. He was more closer to me than he was to anyone else. Hoping everything that happened today would already diminish.

"Hey been waiting long?" I turned around to see a mop of lilac colored hair wet and hands waving, and an immediate smile came to my face as I saw my cousin run towards me.

"No. I just got here myself." I replied back shaking my head.

"great." He replied looking nervous. I knew something was wrong.

"what's wrong? Did you forget something Bryan?" I replied curious.

"Yeah. You could say that, I forgot our anniversary again." he smiled sheepishly. And I shook my head and smiled.

"Speak of the devil here she is, and she doesn't look too happy!" I replied glancing at my friend whose hair was thrashing across her face in a angry way. Bryan stared at her his smile fading, I think he knew what was coming.

"Albe, what's with the sour look." Bryan peered at Giselle.

I watched Giselle and Bryan stare at each other long and hard, they've been good friends since kindergarten, well whoever was in Bakuten high they all probably know each other from previous schools, its a small town. But it wasn't until Giselle 15th birthday that Bryan confessed, and they've been together since. They looked very cute too, completely the opposite to Maya and Brooklyn, my cousin actually gets along perfectly with his girlfriend, and well she is kinda my best friend also.

I always felt that I intruded, in there privacy since I came here. Its a aching feeling that I have you know when you know your a third wheel. Sometimes whenever i'm with them, i'm so quiet they practically have to force the words out of me. Especially when we play games or eat, I think they get the feeling that I don't like them which isn't true. And right now They were having a mini argument over there anniversary, I watched Giselle complain and shout at Bryan, he looked at me and smiled, I grinned back.

"Alright look I'm sorry! It was just today I was busy i'm sorry I'll make it up to you! Maybe with my body?" Bryan gave her a wink and grinned, lifted his big hands up to shield himself.

"Bryan sometimes I could just kill you!" Giselle muttered. Turning beet red. Bryan laughed out loud. And suddenly it started raining. On a perfectly normal day it was pouring down. I stared wide eyed, how can the weather change so quick there wasn't even any clouds.

"Hey." I felt Bryan's hands on my shoulder. "You look very pale, are you alright?"he peered down at me I could see the blueness in his eyes, they were startling.

"I'm good. Sorry did you say something before?" I replied back softly. I watched Bryan and Giselle look at one another and back to me.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us? At the pizza place down the road from Bryan's house?" Giselle smiled.

And I remember the words Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Kinomiya said to me, "Be careful" two words which seemed to be engraved in my head for a while now, but I couldn't decide whether to believe them or not, it seemed to unusual for them to say those things. The other reason was simply because I didn't want to impose on there date, I mean they haven't had time to themselves since I came here. which isn't fair, but could my safety be on line here?

"Come on, i'm not leaving you anyway. I'll take you home." Bryan grabbed my hand and before I could protest we were already in the car. And off we went. There was a few minutes of silence before Bryan broke it.

"Ezra, I'm really getting worried you hardly speak to anyone! At least say something once in a while, I feel like..." he looked at me from the mirror and his eyes softened. "I feel like you don't like us anymore, like you don't trust us. Is someone bullying you?"

"God no, why would they I only just started a few moths ago." my head shot up and I laughed.

"Then why wont you speak to both of us, I mean did we do something?" Bryan sighed.

"no please don't say that, I've just been thinking a lot about my classes, and grandmother of course. But I really don't hate you or anything. Please don't be angry!" I pleaded, I didn't want them to hate me that's the last thing I wanted in the world they way they both treated me when I came here in cape cod was like pure gold, I want to treasure them forever.

"i'm sorry I guess my tone was harsh. Don't apologize, you have problems and I should respect them, but please tell me or Giselle at least something or whatever is going on." Bryan replied back. I nodded my head in agreement. " Good, now I also want to say don't think your a third wheel or anything ok? We like hanging around you, just please if you feel like you hate this thing between me and Giselle just tell us. And from now on your coming with us wherever we go. Just not in bed." Bryan grinned.

"Bryan! You asshole!" Giselle was still beet red from the other comment! "Don't listen to this idiot! You can join me in bed." she replied back with a wink at me.

"Hey no fair, you know i'm better!" I watched Bryan whine. I couldn't help laughing.

"Well too bad, Ezra is very hug able I must say sleeping next her is better than sleeping next to a guy like you who snores!" Giselle grinned, they were both teasing each other.

Where to start? That's what I was thinking, what I could tell both of them was like a dream or something, it made no sense to me what so ever. And telling them wouldn't help either unless they knew something I didn't, but that also meant asking grandmother and mum, also dad. And I haven't seen that man since I was 3 the last thing I wanted was to meet the women who stole him away from us. Of course she would probably thing vice versa, that my mother might have stolen him.

"OMG BRYAN WATCH OUT!" I heard Giselle scream, and we swerved dangerously.

Everything seemed to slow down for us, I could still hear Giselle scream, I heard Bryan telling her to calm down, I was breathing slowly, I felt my heart beat suddenly. Everything seemed to go so slowly that I was thinking the crash itself was being fast forwarded and paused at the same time. Like replaying the crash itself. We knocked the car in to the tree in front of us, luckily we were in the wooded area, we didn't get tot he bridge yet, or else it would have hell.

I felt knocked back, I had trouble breathing for a few seconds, my head banged the front seat in hard motion that I felt dizzy in seconds, and my a graze formed, I touched my head it was bleeding. Who would have thought having two deaths in a year, was troubling enough, I watched the car close in, Bryan leaning on his wheel, and Giselle bleeding. I screamed, where they dead?

"Bryan! Giselle wake up!" I screamed, they didn't budge! "Please!" I whispered.

I struggled getting my seat belt off, I got and was standing the rain, which was now pouring down. I felt dizzy already, we were off miles away from the bridge, but we hit the tree, which was placed right near the end. I saw the car caved in, the two bodies in front of me still didn't move, and I felt my tears stream down. I was begging for them to be alive.

I tried getting Bryan out, his head was bleeding, so was his nose. I felt for his pulse I couldn't find it, my hands fumbled but I soon found him breathing, later after many tries, this was the worst days of my life. How could this happen? I was with them at all times! Once I knew Bryan was safe I went straight to Giselle her pulse was decreasing by the second she was bleeding heavily and I couldn't stop my tears from flowing.

There was no sign, I cant believe how empty it is today! Why in the world is it so deserted! It's always packed! Out of all the days why today. I left them in the car, and started running towards the pay phone which we passes a while back. I was crying and coughing violently at the same time, the rain didn't help me at all.

I couldn't believe it, I prayed they were ok. It was hard to breathe again, I feel like i'm suffocating my mouth is all dry, my head is still bleeding.

(growls)

I don't know what I thought I would do next, but I was seriously in danger now. A fifteen year old girl in the middle of nowhere standing in the middle of a pack of wolves. Blood thirsty wolves which seemed to me like they were waiting for me...

"Oh please no..." I breathed.

And before I knew it, one of the left corned wolves bit my leg, I felt the fangs pierce through my jeans and into my skin, I screamed in pain. Trying to fight of the beast, another one jumped on top clawing, I grabbed the paws before they could come near my face. I threw that aside and kicked the one on my leg with force. And limply started running, I could hardly feel my legs by now it was so numb I was dragging my feet slowly which gave the wolves enough time to catch up to me.

There was howling everywhere, I screamed for help! Couldn't there be someone? Where was everyone? I don't want to die! My leg was aching, my chest felt like there was something squeezing it, making me cough, and throw up. And before I knew it I was placed near the phone I was so close to it, one button one ring is all I needed now to get there would have been perfect...

Only, I couldn't seem to move, I felt my legs weakening and me dropping slowly on the ground, I think I lost a lot of blood, a lot of time...and once again I was useless...i couldn't save anyone.

I was loosing my focus now, everything seemed so blurry, I could hear the wolves coming towards me, I could feel one of them near my head breathing, sniffing me if I was alive...i don't know whether I was alive or not myself, I just felt numb all over again. This time I heard a louder growl this one sounded more aggressive than the other wolves there was a distinctive anger in this one...

I tried lifting my head up to see who it was, but I had a glance at most beautiful white snow colored, wolf I've ever seen, it was clawing at the other wolf savagely, I watched the wolf howl in pain and I felt myself cry again. It felt so horrible watching someone die...my vision started to fade once more...

but this time I felt, someone touch me, it felt warm, and soft...i wondered what it was. Was I dying? My heart was in pain right now, and I felt sick again. I heard something growl before I felt the coolness of the ground once more, I felt drugged...I couldn't hear the wolves anymore. Did the white one beat it?

I could barely move now this time...instead of struggling anymore I laid there feeling the rain feeling the ground...hoping...from the bottom of my heart once more...

that they both survived...

please....

just once hear me let them be alive...

without no regrets....

I will die once more just for them...

_This pain is for you  
Many things I believe for you is pain  
I don't want any pain from you but I accepted your pain  
I'll take the pain from you forever...._

_- __Hunter Kejick _

_»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»_

_**YAY! I am done for the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, if it seemed boring i'm sorry**_

_**I just wanted you to get the just of the story well I wanted to introduce the character before anyone was confused. :D and I hoped it helped! **_

_**Well please review and tell me how it was. I will tend to mistakes if needed!**_

_**And thank you for reading!**_

_**CHIBI xXx**_


	3. Right as Rain

**Title: Supernatural**

**Authoress: **๑**Jigokuno**๑

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Wow! I'm being really selfish and creating new stories when I really should finish my the others! I'm sorry but I really do hope you like this one! Hehe...**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

For I will keep you always safe

And guide you on the path

To absolute surrender

And happiness at last.

ties that bind.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

When you die your consciousness is momentarily lost as most of us do not have the spiritual ability to maintain awareness through the moment of death. At the time it will feel like you are simply being extinguished, like a flame snuffed out. Moments later your awareness will return, and you will be in the after life dimension...

well that was when I felt the warm sensation...you know when you think it's best follow the light, well this time I didn't see the light, I felt the warm breath, and something wet at that moment you know you weren't dead at all, in fact you perfectly knew you were alive.

That is how I woke up, by the sudden face licking of the beautiful wolf, I groaned in agony, I felt the immense pain on my leg as I tried to get up, I winced. At that moment the wolf decide to stop slobbering me, and I stared in awe, talk about intense eyes. It was so despondent I felt a wave of sympathy rush through me. The white fur that I saw before I blacked out was now tainted red, and I gulped, I felt sick...

I knew what the wolf was doing, I cried out the pain the other wolf felt. But what could I do? It was normal wasn't it that predators battle each other? But the growl I heard before I blacked out made me feel the pang of guilt. But I couldn't blame the white wolf, if I wasn't wrong it was probably there to protect me, and i'm thankful for it, that my eyes began to water.

"Oh Thank you..." I choked, and I noticed the wolf giving me a quizzical look before I hugged it, I was stroking the fur, it was so soft it felt so beautiful to touch.

That's how I noticed the gash in its paws, to think saving me with come with consequences. I couldn't leave it bleeding, after all it did save me right? I searched my pockets to see if I had something I could tied it with, It was empty...I sighed.

The wolf looked even more confused, and I remembered I could just rip my trousers, I mean my jeans were very light and also the bite on my leg was more visible now, I teared the fabric and grabbed the paw, the blue eyes were staring intently at what I was doing. Boy was this a curious little wolf, I wrapped it tightly around it, so it would stop bleeding.

"There you won't bleed anymore?" I smiled. The features of the wolf was so abnormal. I was looking at where I was where I was placed?

It was a small cave, how the wolf got me here was beyond my imagination. It was amazing, I was watching the outside from where I was sitting we where no where to be found. My heart started to ache again, I was trying so hard not to cry, but tears just rolled down my cheeks. For the first time I admitted to myself that I wasn't sure I would see my cousin or Giselle ever again. I started to cry harder, it was still raining. I felt the sudden sensation of being licked again, I stared at the wolf though I was still weeping I made an effort to smile.

"Thank you so much." I said politely hoping it understood me. " Without you I wouldn't be alive, It's quite surprising to see an animal rescue me. I must have been heavy to make your paw hurt." I patted the wolf on the head, who looked at his paw before giving me one lick.

"I hope there ok.." I whispered before I fainted.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Ezra...can you hear me?"

It's a male voice, it sounds very familiar. Could it be?

"Please wake up, just make a noise or something...Ezra?" the voice pleaded

I groaned, this time it was loud and clear. My eyes fluttered open to see two blurry figures in front of me. At first I didn't quite believe it I mean I was still drowsy. And still recovering from my painful leg pains. This is my second time fainting, could this be getting any worse?

When my vision came to, I finally saw the lilac colored head in front of me. And my eyes watered again and I smiled while the tears poured. I felt myself being crushed between two warm bodies, and I knew they were alive my heart could be in peace now.

"Hey? Hey...it's going to be ok, your going to be ok right sport?" Bryan pleaded his eyes watered, I smiled I've never seen my cousin cry it was a weird feeling. I was fading in and out again.

"Hey Ezra please stay awake." Giselle was crying. My heart was aching it hurt a lot I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"The wolf..." I gasped. It was standing a few meters away, I felt wounded why was it so far away?

"Yeah, the wolf is here don't worry, look there see. It helped us" Bryan pointed out the obvious. The wolf helped them find me. " stay awake please, in a few minutes you'll be going to the hospital, bare with me." Bryan held my cold hands, his was so warm it send tingles down my spine. But my heart was hurting it was in pain I could only gasp heavily.

"Bryan she doesn't look so well! What's taking them so long! Ezra listen to me stay awake! Please!" Giselle was hysterical hearing by her tone.

"I'm sorry.." I gasped again. Why is it acting up now. And I think I blacked out next again. And the final words I heard was heart wrenching.

"EZRA SEYZER-CALIBRI! DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME NOW! OR I WILL DRAG YOU BACK FROM THE OTHER WORLD!" my cousins finals words brought a smile to my lips.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

(Flashback)

"Hey, you'll be alright just wait a few more minutes Ezra, are you listening?" he sounded panicky that day I could never forget it. We were sitting side by side I was on his shoulders.

"I am hanging on every word your saying." I smiled, my breathing was coming in short gasps. His arm went around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Holding me tightly.

I don't remember how old I was but I felt the warmth in his body radiating, we were playing outside that day, it was a nice day warm and cool. I felt light headed suddenly that I blacked out on the ground. And I felt him grab me as I fell, he was so strong even as a kid it surprised me so much.

"Ezra...are you awake." He sounded so lost. It hurt when I coughed, but at least it responded to his question. We were waiting for the ambulance that day. " Do you believe in supernaturals?"

What a odd question he asked me that day. I didn't know what to say I was so confused. I felt the irregular speed of my heartbeat once again and I stirred in agony.

"Hey are you ok! Just don't faint! Look there nearly here Ezra!" he shouted. I felt his body tense when I didn't respond. He started to scream for help. I didn't want to scare him I never intended to but he was so scared I felt his heartbeat accelerate.

"I'm sorry." I gasped. My heart suddenly stopped for a few minutes, I was watching him through my eyes, he looked so pale, petrified. His hair was ruffled he was sweating in fear.

I watched the people in white pump my chest once, I couldn't hear my heart beat. They pumped twice I couldn't hear it. I watched him cry, his eyes wavering, his mouth in a tight line. He blamed himself...I could feel it...

He held my hands, I watched carefully breathing once more, his tears dropping on my face, as if they were my own. And he cried until I slowly lost my vision...and I said.

"I do believe in supernaturals." and he smiled.

(End flashback)

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Cardiac Arrhythmia" The man in white replied. " Irregular beating of the heart, Patients may suffer from brief loss of consciousness, experience sensations of irregular or rapid heartbeats or feel light headed."

Bryan stared at his aunt in dismay, no one told him about the problem his cousin had. And it looked like grandmother Calibri also knew now like he did. Ezra's mother a fine looking women in her mid twenties stared of in the distance with a strange look in her eyes. The doctor didn't know what to say to the small family except the truth that the girl could have died.

"She seems to be doing fine right now, she lost a lot of blood but all she needs is rest. She will be brand new by tomorrow." the man replied once again. When the two women didn't reply the boy with lilac colored hair did.

"Thank you. I think we will leave now can we visit her?" Bryan looked at the two ladies and stared at the doctor.

"of course my assistant will show you the way." he gestured towards the nurse on the corner who took the two ladies to the girls room. After the two exited the doctor held Bryan back. " I have something interesting to discuss with you. Have you got a second?"

"Ah yeah of course, what is it?" Bryan stared at the doctor who was fidgeting something was wrong." Did something happen?"

"No, no something very interesting happened actually." The doctor took of his glasses and rubbed the insides before putting them back on. " In fact it was pretty remarkable, when we found your cousin placed on the emergency table, I knew the girl was nearly quite dead." he stared at the boy who didn't budge.

"but she's ok right?" Bryan countered.

"yes, of course, we were operating on her legs, and it was quite weird how a gash so deep like hers, could have healed slowly." The doctor replied.

Bryan stared at the guy was he crazy? The man was describing how her cousins leg was healing itself, how could that happen? Could this man be crazy enough to tell lies.

"Are you trying to say my cousin can heal herself.?" Bryan growled. " She was practically dead so how can she heal herself!"

"Calm down, I was trying to say that we found saliva on her wounds, very abnormal wolf saliva. It seemed to diffuse the blood, with the saliva which made the bleeding stop profoundly, and by the time you brought her here it seemed that the saliva seemed to heal the skin, which was separated." The doctor now glared at the boy who sat still shocked.

"So your saying that wolf did something to Ezra and make her heal? What with saliva?this doesn't make sense." Bryan replied from shock.

" I know only time will tell what had happened that time, with you three kids. But what I saw could explain the fast recovery of your cousin. She will be out by tomorrow she will feel brand new by the next day. Whatever that wolf did must have been remarkable or you would have lost her." the doctor replied.

"Doctor maestro, I think this matter should only stay between us. I don't think it would be necessary to tell anyone else. Not even my aunt or grandmother. If I find out anything else I will surely tell you." Bryan glared at the man who sat back satisfied. " Till then thank you for your help."

"Be careful Bryan too much knowledge could kill you." The doctor smiled at the boy before he exited.

Bryan left the room a confused teenager, he didn't know how to respond to such story, he was of course still thinking how he survived the car crash. He woke up wondering what was happening suddenly seeing blood on his girlfriend and himself. He began to move furiously, until he found the wolf standing in the midst of the rain, with its cold blue eyes, beckoning to come with him.

Bryan nudged his girlfriend she woke up with a jolt, they were both ok bleeding still but they were alright, they hugged each other tightly before they let go. They were confused and scared as to where Ezra was. They heard the wolf howl in anger, they knew if they didn't move now and follow it they will be dinner for sure. They trailed the wolf slowly, Bryan and Giselle were walking across limbs of current wolfs, Giselle began to feel sick, the stench was horrible and the rain didn't seem to stop, they both stepped over a head that looked very badly decapitated.

And they were lead safely, to the girl, she was sitting at the corner of the cave pale ashen, and covered in dirty blood. They ran to the girl. And soon after here they were in the hospital. To think the doctor was explaining a weird surgery to him. He couldn't believe it for a minute that she could heal herself. It was hard to believe, there could be no such thing. But the look Doctor Kinomiya gave Bryan was more than intense, which meant a part of it was truly supernatural. And he needed to find out how and why it happened?

Till then he watched his aunt and grandmother sit by the girl, there faces still tear stained. But they knew she would be alright soon. Ezra looked more calmer than she had ever been, she even felt peaceful, the dream bought back so many memories...she could only wish he was here.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

The next morning, was of course a beautiful day I mean the sun was practically burning me now. I was in my first lesson which happened to be History, but since anyone was hardly here yet, I decided to just relax, I was momentarily surprised when I was let out of the hospital on the day I was admitted. But I was even more freaked out by my leg, it seemed that it was healing perfectly according to the doctor.

"So this is where you were! I've been searching for ages!" the voice shouted. I turned around to see my cousin and his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Yes well I am assigned to this class? What happen are you guys ok?" I replied back, I watched them exchange glances before coming towards me, and I knew something was going to be said.

"we need to sit and talk its important." Giselle shifted uneasily and took a seat opposite me.

"Yes, go on?" I replied anxious already.

"do you remember what happened? Anything at all?" My cousin stared to me, his blue yes seemed to show concern.

"well...when we hit the tree, I knew we had an accident, I just got out of the car and seemed to run for help, I mean I was pretty hysterical watching both of you lying dead in front of me." I stared at the two who looked pretty pale. " and when I did try to get help, I was surrounded by-"

"Wolves...those bodies we saw when we tried looking for you." Giselle finished off and looked sicken.

"Yes, but one of them tried to attack me, and it did pretty well I mean my leg was nearly bitten off." I replied back shuddering. I felt my cousins arm around my shoulders squeezing it.

"Then what happened." he whispered. He was angry I could feel it.

"well, there was this beautiful colored wolf, in front of me I think it led me to safety. Because by then I didn't feel the pain or feel cold, there was a fire near the corner. I was in a cave where the rain didn't hit me, and I saw..." I gulped. "it was stained red, I knew he killed them. But I also knew the wolf wouldn't do anything to me, its paws were raw and bloodied I tied it up, and the next thing you know I fainted again." I whispered.

"You were brave. I'm proud of you." His hand patted my head, and I knew he was trying to hide away his tears, which made me grin.

"I think theirs something going on..." I said softly, looking at my cousin and friend. " I believe something big will happen soon. We need to watch out."

"No kidding..."Giselle breathed.

There was silence for a few minutes, maybe we were thinking what was going to happen, or how we were going to research on this? I mean we didn't have enough clues true but we knew deep down this wasn't going to end without a fight. But the bell rang before I had anything else to say to them, maybe it was best to keep it a secret about my near death experience the first time. I'm still wondering who saved me the first time, could the wolf have again? It's kind of unexpected but it might be a clue?

History was of course boring as it can be, I didn't find our topic interesting today at all, I wish we learned something more traditional like...myths or fables of folklore in Japanese. That would have been totally awesome. I mean at least I would have been focused instead of doodling in my book, and looking by my picture it looks as if...

oh...Oh...this looks erm...a bit weird, well I never knew I was that creative, what the heck is this drawing? I drew a picture of a wolf biting a girl? Well it kinda looked funny, but I knew if I squinted my eyes enough I would notice what it was. And yes it was defiantly a wolf biting a girl. Which is pretty freaky, considering that it already happened. And I wasn't even think about being bitten at all, which reminds me of pain.

Well then...i guess I must be a daydreamer who is inspiring to be an artist in making. Well to my knowledge I've never been good at art, my mother sucked at it, so I would too wouldn't I?

"Alright class, please do page 56 on the war. The essay will be in by next week." My teacher Mr. green said.

And the bell rang, and I was extremely happy about that. When I was the first one to actually run from the class only to knock into someone hard. I made a weird noise and had my books dropped on the floor.

"Hey Ezra at least look where you are going." the voice said.

"Ah yeah I'm sorry." I replied, I didn't even look up I knew it was Maya so I didn't bother. Instead I kept collecting my books.

"Not to me, say it to him, you barged into him." She replied back. Once I finished collecting I actually brushed off the dirt on my book and looked straight at him.

"Don't worry, I know you were in a rush it's ok." the voice replied back and it was so deep and throaty.

"No, I am sorry." I kept staring at him, he looked so familiar. I mean yeah by now both of us were just staring not even a word passed us. I think Maya got annoyed.

"This is Tala Valkov. I think you won't know him, his been here for about a year now." Maya replied back icily. I looked at her and I knew she wasn't happy about the attention I was gaining from her friend, even if I didn't want it.

"Yeah, I guess I don't. Well it's nice to meet you Tala. I have to go now." I replied back, I knew I shifted uneasily in front of them, I walked away without a single turn cause right now my heart was beating a bit too fast right now.

By the time my heart did decide to stop pounding was when I returned to the library for research on the war. But I still couldn't work. Why? One the guy was so cold, he looked so dangerous, yes he was wearing glasses but I wasn't discriminating him cause of that. But something about him tells me he ain't a saint. And that I also, I know I might be wrong but I have this deep itchy feeling or you could call it fear that I've seen him...

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Everyone hurry get inside now! This is dangerous!" The intercom shouted.

We could hear the girls screaming in fear, and the students running around to get inside. Some couldn't get away fast enough. Some limbs were also gone, some bruises and gashes still bleeding. We hear sirens coming closer, not quick enough. The latest victim had his guts teared out, his intestine was simply lying in the floor beside him...it's a shame the kid was only 14. he was a kid known by his peers as the fast baller, in softball looks like his dreams were famished. Girls nearby screamed in agony or crying...

we see teens running under cover desks. Or trying to get away inside locking all doors possible if they can some trapped outside. The police were taking there time once again...

"Bryan!" Giselle hair was flying wildly about, she was looking for her boyfriend, and he couldn't be found. "Bryan where are you!" she shouted in fear.

The halls were nearly empty, some still locking classrooms, they couldn't grip at what was happening it was so sudden, we could still hear some crying in corners in classes. Giselle still frightened to death , was still searching for her boyfriend, they had a stupid argument right before this incident...and she was so stupid to blame him. She was crying her tears spilled down her face slowly.

"Bryan please answer me..." she whispered. She blamed herself once more and crouched crying as she saw students running for a place to find. What she would do to find her loved one again. What she do to hear his voice.

"What are you doing! Are you stupid come on hurry we have to get somewhere safe!" the voice screamed.

Giselle stared at the girl tearfully. She didn't know it was Maya at first her vision was clouded, but she was damned surprised the girl cared.

"I cant find Bryan!" Giselle replied back. Maya looked back thoughtfully.

"He must be in class by now, come on, I know Bryan he would be searching for you by now as well! Come on we need to get to a class before they lock it!" Maya replied. She watched the girl sigh and shudder. "It's ok, he will be fine."

little did they know, the girl they should be worried about, was half asleep, she didn't hear anything at all except the sirens, which was near by she looked outside to find polices and ambulances in front. She didn't know what was happening, all she knew something must have happened. She could see a pool of blood around the corner. Her heart suddenly started to beat faster she was scared.

She was running outside the empty hallway, she was thinking if school finished early or something? The front door was locked and there was hardly a soul she could see, her foot steps were loud against the floor, it was making squeaky noises.

Back in the classroom, Maya soon realized something was off, something she couldn't put her finger on, she felt a sudden chill down her small body in fear she was forgetting something. She watched Giselle searching for her cousin in front of some crowds, until she saw a purple tinted hair bobbing up and down, she nudged Giselle and motioned her to look to the right.

"Look over there." Maya whispered. Giselle stared to the right and her heart nearly jumped for joy. The girl was extremely happy to see her boyfriend alive and in peace. Maya watched them reconcile and she felt a pang once more...and she didn't understand why?

"Bryan!" Giselle sobbed. She was held by strong arms, which were tightly around her. And she hugged back as tight as she could, crying softly into the boys shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Stupid. I'm ok." Bryan whispered back as he stroked her hair. He smelt the girls hair, it still smelt of strawberries, and he was glad she was ok.

Back in the corner, people were settling down talking amongst each other about today's event, which were a horrific nightmare. Some girls were crying as they lost there close girlfriends or boyfriends. No one could say anything they shuddered in fear. Maya was still searching for her, she couldn't believe how careless she was.

"Calibri, What's wrong" the voice said. Maya stared to see Tala with a face that was emotionless in front of her.

"She's not here! I cant find her!" Maya replied hysterically. " I rang my other friends who are hiding and there not in the classes, most of them didn't even get enough time to get to a classroom some are in the toilets." she whispered.

"Ok take a breath. Who are you on about?" Tala replied back, he watched the girls fringe cover her eyes as her head bent down.

"My sister. Ezra." she whispered as she looked up. And Tala noticed there were tears running down the girls cheeks.

"Ezra...I saw her in the library, she was asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I left her. I don't know where she is now." Tala replied back, he said the truth hopefully the girl would stop crying now.

"Oh no. that's bad. She'll probably be awake now looking for us!" Maya growled. She turned around and started heading for the door. Only to be grabbed by the boy, Tala turned her around.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"To look for her, she'll be alone!" Maya screeched. Tala gave the girl a tissue and looked directly at her.

"Stay here, don't let anyone know where Ezra is tell them she's safe." he said.

"Wait! Your not going-" Maya replied back nervously to get cut of.

"Trust me on this. I'll bring her back. Just do as I say!" Tala replied as he ran off.

Maya wished. Even if she didn't want to that her sister would be alright. When people said Maya didn't have any feelings for her sister, they were wrong she felt strongly about Ezra even if she didn't understand why, she wanted to protect her as much as the next person.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Where is everyone this isn't nice." I was so scared I was locked inside my school with no one to be found. This was a really bad joke.

I was running slowly, I wanted to get out was there even another door int his stupid school at all. What happens when theirs fire around this corner how the hell will they get out? There was the main door. Oh wait bingo! Found the door, and to my surprise they had blood covered hand marks on them yes a nice way to make my heart race again.

It was still sunny, and when I looked at my watch there was still time left. What were these polices doing here. And then I noticed something, and I nearly threw up in disgust. There were arms thrown about some hair ripped some blood on the car or two. There was no sign for while and I was just standing there with my mouth opened.

What the hell happened? How long was I asleep for god this was so deathly frightening, this couldn't happen again right I mean? The wolves aren't back are they? no...they were dead. But I spoke too soon right?

Cause there was a wonderful chorus of growling right behind me, and I was so still I turned around slowly to notice three hungry blood ridden panthers in front of me. And let me tell you something right that moment I knew panthers were absolutely hard to find especially in a small town. I stepped back slowly they were only a few feet away I could make out the second panther ready to pounce in any minute. And by then I was running...seems like I've been doing a great job at that lately.

I'm not good at sports never was, the only reason was cause of my heart. The heart I had since the day I was born with was pretty useless, I couldn't do anything I enjoyed watching people enjoy playing any kind of sport they desired. I was so envious of them at times when I did try to even play Bryan or even mom and grandma would stop before I could. I never got a chance to even try not for a few minutes. And here I was running, I felt good that's true, but at the same time my heart started reacting I was topping ling slowly the panthers were simply cunning.

I was safe for now, but I was so out of breath I dropped to the side of the tree and fainted. Yeah my condition was bad too much running could even kill me. Now I realized why my mother never let me play, but at the same time I felt that I did good. But now I won't be able to tell anyone or speak about my experience I was awake for a while I blacked out only for a minute or two, I was catching my breath well trying to...i got up groggily and tried to walk I heard some crunches.

And I held my breath, I was in the wooded area, every step I made will make a twig snap and I was so afraid that I was found so easily. I let my hand fall and I took of my shoes threw them on the side and walked on slowly. Each step I made I tried not to step on a twig, but I did step on some prickly branches, and I winced in pain. This I could handle but the pain of having my leg bitten of I couldn't.

I started to cry, the bodies the students who died, the half paramedics already dead on sight. And my tears poured not for me but for them, my heart was aching and I was breathing raspy I know I wouldn't be able to even live If I was found out. And I noticed a crunch going louder and I was trying so hard to go fast but my legs were shaking so much, I was about to faint again. And this time the shadow that fell beside me was a human I could make it out before I collapsed. And I sagged against someone who held on to me.

"Hey wake up, are you ok! Hey!" The throaty voice my eyes fluttered to see it was Tala. Why was he here?

"Why..." I breathed. He lifted me and set me aside near a tree, which my back was against. And my vision was clearing I could see Tala now.

"What's wrong did they attack you?" He replied.

"No..." I said slowly. "I was running away..." I took a breath. And coughed and before i knew it I was sick. Tala didn't move away in disgust which surprised me he rubbed my back and when I was done I looked back at his sullen face.

"You have to go now, the panthers there here somewhere." I replied he didn't seemed fazed at all.

"What happened to your feet?" he replied confused. Ignoring my request.

"I took my shoes off I was trying to make less noise as possible, so my feet are kind of bloodied and dirty." I said.

"Can you walk. You don't look so well. We need to get you somewhere you look so cold. We can run you know" Tala suggested as he looked around the forest trying to look for something.

"no." I said to quickly and he raised an eyebrow.

"are you scared of me?" he replied back with his throaty voice.

"yes..." I replied softly, what else am I suppose to say? I was worried I was hungry and I was scared.

"can you run?" he said as he shook his head.

"no. if I run I faint" I said. He looked confused for a while he didn't understand. " I have a heart problem if I run too much I could die..." I said softly I didn't tell anyone about my condition before because I never wanted to feel pitied, like right now.

"I'm sor-" he started before I stopped him.

"Don't please, just you go if you turn around a corner there is a small store ahead if you go straight it only takes about 15mins. I'm sure you could get help I don't hear the panthers anymore, I think they got tired." I countered and he nodded back.

"Ok, but for now stay here alright. Be careful." Tala replied he started to go the last thing I saw was his back.

It wasn't until an hour later, there was some noised coming form the to her side. I guess the panthers didn't give up on the prey it sounded crazy even to me but it was as if they were waiting for me. I was around the corner trying to walk myself, and I didn't have a chance to even run I was jumped on by the largest set of the panther, I could smell the hot breath of the beast it was revolting I was nearly sick again. It was trying so hard to stab its paws in my chest, but I lifted my leg slowly and kicked the stomach. I wasn't going to die again! This wasn't fair! The panthers spit was still on my face I wiped it away disgusted. I heard the panther growl and attack again...

only this time, a swift movement passed by me so fast, I felt the cold air against my leg, I didn't know what it was and I was freaked out by a ferocious looking tiger placed in front of me. Was the zoo not locked up or something? Where was these animals coming from? I was so shocked I dropped on the floor puzzled.

The tiger was attacking head on with the beasts, and I was back again, to the feeling of sadness drowning me. The beasts were howling as the tiger teared its throat thirstily. I saw the pool of blood on the largest beast, it was dead. And I heaved, this was like a terrible movie replaying over and over. until I was knocked over by the third panther... and I watched the tiger tackle it hard.

The other two left the scene as fast as they could, they also swiped the tiger once or twice. That's when I saw the scratch on the side. And I automatically ran to the tiger I didn't even think bout my situation right now, I was so desperate to help. But the tiger growled and knocked me down. I was so afraid but I really wanted to help. Another beast helped me and I was happy, only god knows how they found me...

the tiger ran away before I got a chance to even do anything...it ran as fast as it could but I saw something shiny on the ground...and I went slowly to pick it up,i was out of breath, so I clutched the object in my hand and slowly drifted away to sleep...

I don't even know what happened next, I just wanted to sleep.

And you'll not escape your destiny  
No matter how you twist.  
The terror and the passion  
Are the drugs you can't resist.

-ties that bind

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Oh wow I have completed another chapter :D happy! Hopefully it was ok to you guys. I know it must be confusing bear with me lol! You will soon understand everything I like making twists makes me happy. **

**Hoping it is for you to. But I introduced Tala yay! And another beast who protected her. But it didn't attack her? Could they be good?**

**Well remember to read an review :D**

**thank you**

**chibi xXx 3**


End file.
